Full Effect
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: Wrist Assured Castaways hold on to a handle with a rope wrapped around it. At the end of the rope is a bucket that contains 25% of their body weight. As the challenge goes on, the rope will begin to unspool, making it harder to keep the bucket in the air. The last man and woman remaining in the challenge will win Individual Immunity. 'Winner: '''Kim Mills and Luke Towers Story Night 18 Carly, Gerard, Ben, and Andrea return to camp joyful while Ally comes back confused. Ally demands to know why she flipped. Andrea says she explained everything in her rant against J.T. and that he treated her with no respect. Ally, fuming, goes to the shelter to lay down. At Sento-Ki, Luke and Kenneth approach Walker and Heather. Luke explains the situation about the six person alliance with three people from each tribes to Walker and tries to comfort Heather with the idea. Heather finally fully agrees with the idea and shakes Kenneth’s hand. Walker, however, restates his allegiance to J.T. and says he plans on going back to him at the merge. Luke states that J.T. was most likely voted out while Walker disagrees, saying ‘J.T. knows how to get himself out of any situation.’ Kenneth rolls his eyes. Day 19 At Senshi, a Japanese man rides in on a boat with a note in his hand. Ally takes the note and reads it out loud. The note states that they would have to pack up their things and go to the Sento-Ki beach for the two tribes have merged. The five celebrate making it far into the game as they begin to take everything down. Gerard and Ben regroup. Ben asks if they will see where Kenneth’s loyalties lie at and if they can get into a new alliance. Gerard says it would be their best option. At Sento-Ki, Kim happily jumps for joy as she brings treemail, which announces the merge. Walker says he is excited to be reunited with J.T. and Ally, which causes Luke to roll his eyes. The boat containing the Senshi members arrive and Walker and Luke are surprised to see J.T. is gone. Luke has a grin of satisfaction on his face. The two tribes then get introductions over with as Gerard puts the picnic basket full of food down. As they eat, Walker whispers to Luke that he is now with him in his alliance. When discussing a tribe name, Kim suggests the name Hotei, which is the god of happiness. Everyone agrees and Hotei becomes the official name. Carter and Andrea hug each other, happy to see that the other had made the merge. Andrea tells Carter what happened at the last Tribal Council, causing him to go into endless laughter. Gerard and Ben meet up with Kenneth and ask him what deals were put into place. Kenneth tells them about his alliance with Luke, Heather and Walker and that the three of them agree’d to go to the final six with him, Gerard and Ben. Ben and Gerard like the idea. Kenneth even goes as far as telling them about how much of a loyal sheep Walker is and could possibly use him to gain majority over Luke and Heather. Gerard asks who they should target first and Kenneth suggests Kim, saying she is a strategic and physical threat and will win if she gets to the end. Ben and Gerard agree. Luke, Heather and Walker approach the three and Kenneth informs them that Gerard and Ben have agreed to the alliance. Luke asks if they have an initial target in mind and Ben says Kim is their main target. Heather asks if there is a backup target in case Kim wins immunity. Luke says that it should be either Carter or Andrea since it would be easy to convince the others to vote them off. Gerard agrees. Around camp, Ally is ignored by the others. She tries to talk to Carly, who is painting the flag, but she brushes her off. When Ally asks why she is ignored, Carly gets up and tells her that she treated no one with any respect and now that her ally is gone, only now is she trying to be kind and no one buys it. Walker joins up with Ally and asks her how J.T. went home. Ally explains that Andrea was originally with them and got mad at J.T. for saying stuff about her and got everyone to vote him out. Ally says she appreciates Walker’s loyalty to her and hopes they go to the end together. Kim and Ben then talk at the well and says it’s great to be reunited with him. Kim tells Ben that Carter flipped on them and she was the next to go. Ben says Carter is the next to go since tribal lines are pretty much dead. Kim agrees and tells Ben she wants to go to the end with him. Ben agrees, only to keep Kim from being suspicious. Day 20 Luke and Heather are the first two to wake up. Luke heads out to the water to start his daily fishing routines while Heather watches from the beach. Luke comes back with a few fish as the two start to strategize. Heather states her worry with Walker since he may stay with Ally since she survived the last Tribal Council. Luke shares her worry but states Walker is one of the worst liars in the game and he was telling the truth when they talked. Walker wakes up and approaches the two. Walker begs them to allow Ally into the alliance, saying he wants to stay loyal to her. Luke says it would be impossible to because Gerard, Ben, and Kenneth want the alliance to have equal numbers on each side so there are no unfair majority. The three return to camp and wake everyone up for breakfast. Luke begins to cook the fish as Heather makes the rice. Carly jokingly comments how the two are attached at the hip, which causes Carter to become suspicious. Carter and Andrea talk with each other after breakfast. Carter says they need either Luke or Heather gone next because of their pair status. Andrea agrees but says it will be hard to gain majority because of their antics. Carter says it will be easy to convince the others to vote off the pair. Carter tries to talk to Kim about voting Luke and Heather but Kim doesn’t listen. Carter apologizes nonstop to Kim but it falls on deaf ears. Carter finally stops but before leaving, he tells Kim she will regret not taking this chance to vote out a threatening pair. Luke goes up to Gerard and tells him about how Walker wants them to bring Ally into the fold. Gerard says it’s a dumb idea because everyone agreed to having equal tribe members within the alliance. Luke says that Walker is incredibly stupid and just a follower. Luke also suggests telling Walker she is in the alliance so he doesn’t flip on them later in the game. Gerard agrees. Julie then approaches the two and asks about any future votes. Luke says that Kim is the consensus. Julie says that they should vote Kenneth off in case Kim wins immunity, citing him as a physical threat. This raises a red flag with the two but they agree to Julie’s plan as she leaves. When she’s out of range, Gerard and Luke rethink their backup plan and talk about possibly blindsiding Julie. Day 21 The final twelve meet Jeff for their first individual immunity challenge. Jeff announces that two people will win immunity. A male and a female. Jeff reveals the immunity necklaces and commences the challenge. About ten minutes into the challenge, Carly drops her bucket. The bucket begins to slip from Luke’s grip but he pulls it back, much to the amazement of Jeff. Ally tries to do the same thing but fails and her bucket drops. The challenge continues for an hour before Ben loses his grip. Julie and Kenneth let go almost immediately after, leaving Kim, Luke, Heather, Walker, Andrea, Gerard, and Carter. Walker’s grip slips and is eliminated. When he falls back, he slaps Gerard’s arm, causing him to lose his grip. Gerard keeps his mouth shut, knowing Walker might flip on him, despite being angry at the cameraman. This leaves Carter and Luke as the final two males in the challenge. A half an hour passes before Carter gives out, winning Luke immunity. Luke lets go as the girls continue the challenge. Andrea gives out, leaving Heather and Kim. Ben silently cheers Heather on, wanting her to beat Kim. Heather begins to struggle while Kim stays solid. Heather finally gives, winning Kim immunity for the girls. Luke has a look of disappointment. The contestants return to camp as Kim and Luke are congratulated for their win. Gerard and Ben talk about who they will vote out and Ben says it’s a tossup between Andrea and Carter. Gerard tells Ben what Julie said about possibly blindsiding Kenneth. Ben says Julie can be easily persuaded into voting Carter or Andrea since she wouldn’t have the majority anyway. Carter and Andrea figure out that one of them will be leaving and decide to hatch a last ditch plan in order to stay. Carter wants to hold an open forum to get the votes on Heather, stating her allegiance to Luke is dangerous. Andrea, who doesn’t like the idea of an open forum, keeps quiet, knowing it would put a larger target on Carter’s back and she might be able to stay alive for another three days. Carter and Andrea return to camp as Andrea lies in the shelter to watch Carter. Carter asks everyone to gather around. As everyone gathers around him, he begins his open forum. Carter states that Heather and Luke have been together this entire game and are the closest allies within the game. He also states they won’t get many opportunities to split them up and they need to take this opportunity to do so. Heather begins to chastise Carter, calling his open forum a ‘pathetic attempt to gain allies’. Carter says he has nothing to lose because he has been in the minority since the first day. Kim states he was in the minority for so long because of his attitude. Carter, knowing his argument has fallen on deaf ears, leaves. Kenneth notices Andrea snickering in the shelter. The alliance of six, plus Kim and Julie, go to the beach to discuss the vote. Kim states she wants Carter gone to get rid of ‘the biggest pest in the game’ while Kenneth tells them what Andrea is doing and it makes her more of a subtle threat. Julie states she’s ok with any of the two, now knowing she wouldn’t have the numbers to blindside Kenneth. The eight decide on who they are voting as they leave for Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, Carter brings up his ‘open forum’ attempt to get Heather out. Carter states he has been on the outs since the Jimmy vote and it was his last ditch attempt to stay. Heather calls out Carter, calling his attempt fruitless and immature. Kenneth also brings up Andrea, saying she was using Carter’s open forum to try and stay in the game. Andrea disputes the claim, saying she thought it was funny. Kim says everyone knows she was using it as a way to stay in the game longer. With Carter and Andrea in the hotseat, the tribe is called to vote. After reading the votes, Carter becomes the first member of the jury after getting ten of the twelve votes. Andrea waves goodbye to her only ally as he walks away. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Kim is still the primary target for the tribal alliance. Will she be sent to the jury? * Kim's pushiness begins to annoy Ben. * Will Walker stay loyal to Ally or will he go with Luke and his new alliance? Author's Notes